Right here, right now
by LoveIsEnough
Summary: This story starts after 2x25 UnmAsked, if you haven't seen the season 2 finale yet, there may be spoilers. Jason and Aria, reconnect. some scenes of a sexual nature, for mature audiences only.
1. Right here, right now

**A/N This story starts after 2x25 UnmAsked, if you haven't seen the season 2 finale yet, there may be spoilers.**

**This is my first ever fanfic, so please be kind!  
**

**This was originally going to be a one shot, which is why it's so long, but depending on reviews i may continue. (next chapters won't be as long, unless you want them to be)  
**

I was glad that I finally knew who A was, Though I still can't help but think that there was more to it, how could Mona have possibly put me and my three best friends (well Four, if you include Ali) through all of that, how could she have known all that, of course she had access to alot of our secrets through Ali's diary, but there were just some things she couldn't have known. I remember the video call we got from Spencer the night we found out, what did Mona mean by the A-team? did Mona just admit she was working with others? Or was she just insinuating that she needed help?

"God, I am never going to get any sleep if I can't stop thinking about all of this!" Aria thought to herself.

She continued writing in her journal.

_I mean should i be even keeping a journal any more, what if the rest of the A-team get a hold of it, what will they do. Does this mean Jason's off the hook for good, can we finally trust him now? I know Spencer has become more comfortable now and is making an effort to bond with him despite what her parents think. And poor Emily, I can only imagine the amount of pain she is going through right now, wll sort of i mean, ever since Ezra left to take that job in New Orleans, it kinda feels like i did lose him for good, like apart of me has died, is this how Emily is feeling right now? No who am i kidding, Emily must feel way worse, Is Maya the new Alison? Is there going to be a 2 year long investigation to her death? Was the body even Maya's? There are just so many questions i need answers to right now and there is no one who can give them to me, i mean Spencer's always up for snooping around looking for the answers, maybe i should just talk to her about it, maybe she'll feel the same i mean i can't as Hannah or Emily right now, they're both going through so much, A body was foun that could potentiall be Maya, if they ever identify the body, a report was leaked the other day (was it A?) that the body was so badly beaten that they couldn't identify it right away and dental records and blood works take time to come through, and they're probably going to keep it under wraps for a while even if they did know after all the embarrassment that the Rosewood PD had with Alison's case. An of course i couldn't talk to Hannah about this, or could I? I mean her best friend is A, she trusted her with so much, but still some things don't add up we were with Mona when A things happened, she must have had help, but from whom? I need to talk to somebody about this, with Ezra gone and Emily nd Hannah this upset that leaves spencer and Jas..._

"Aria sweetie, could you come down here for a second?" Ella yelled from the kitchen.

"Is everything okay mom?"

"Yeah sweetie evrything's fine, I just wanted you to help me with dinner, I have to pick up Mike from Lacrosse practice."

"Mike's back on the team? Since when?" Mike must really be feeling a lot better.

"Since last week, his coach is letting him play the same position as before...you know?"

"That's great mom" I said with maybe a little too much enthusiasm.

"I won't be long, there's not much to do, I just need you to make sire the food in the oven oesn't burn, your father will be home in an hour and I'll be back in about 45 minutes, there's some things i have to finish off at school before I pick up Mike"

"Okay, have fun" I smirked.

My hand hurts too much from writing to finish that journal entry, maybe later!

Just as Aria went to curl up on the couch and catch up on the latest episode of Gossip Girl, the doorbell rang, she thought for a second that her mom had just forgotten her keys but when she opened the door the smile of amusment that she had on her face prepares to greet her mother with, suddenly fell and was replaced with shock, surprise and was son locked in an intense gaze glued to the beautiful green sea she was staring in to.

Aria after what felt like a lifetime of silence, finally managed to say something...

"Jason, hi, what are you doing here?"

"Hi Aria, Spencer said you would be home, and I just wanted to see how you were doing after the whole Mona thing, can i come in?" He had so much sincerity in his voice.

"s-sure, come on in" I was hesitent at first, but if Spencer sent him over here, I guess it was ok.

"so what did you wanna talk about exactly?" I was trying to make polite conversation to get some of the akwardness out of the room.

Jason went and sat on the couch as i gestured him to do and I sat right next to him, we were so close our legs were practically brushing up against each other.

"Well, Aria I know that these past few months things have been a little weird between us, and I know that you're unavailable, but I want you to know that I really do still care about you, It's just seeing you with Ezra outside my house that day really threw me you know? I mean here's this beautiful girl that I really care about and she's unavailable, I probably should've known that, I mean any guy woul be crazy to turn you down but..."

"Jason, you're rambling" I didn't know why I was being so blunt with him, I coul tell in his eyes how genuine he was being, which must've been hard for him. Jason DiLaurentis wasn't an open kinda guy, he was secretive and kept himself to himself, so why was he telling me all of this, should i tell him about me and Ezra, I mean i on't even know if we're really over or not. Why is my life so confusing?

"I'm sorry i'll get to the point. I know you've been through a lot lately, and I just wanted you to know that I'm here for you, no matter what Aria, I will always be here for you"

This was just something else Aria coul ad to the list of her confusion.

"Thank you Jason It means alot, but I'm not the only one going through a lot right now, I mean what about you, your house was burned down, and Mona may have been tormenting me and my friens for the past 2 years, but this also affects you Jason, Mona could've played a big part in Ali's murder, or at least know something about it"

"yeah, well I don't think she's gonna talk anytime soon, the cops said she's gonna need alot of counselling before she's even ready to give a statement, and don't worry about the house I've alreay started repairing the damages to the house that the fire caused, it was only the downstairs and the back that got damaged, and Toby's helping me out as well in his free time...I got it covered" He assured Aria with a playful yet assertive wink.

"Well I'm glad to hear that, about the house, not Mona...The sooner we find out who else was involved with this, and her involvement in Ali's murder the better"

Just as Jason was about to say something, reassuring i'm sure, The smell of dinner was getting stronger, Uh oh, I forgot to turn down the heat of the oven.

"uh oh, i'll be right back" I quickly ran to the kitchen and turned the temperature on the oven right down, and quickly checked to see if i had ruined dinner, which thank God, i hadn't.

"what smells so good?"

"Mom's special Tuna steak...Hey, you wanna stay for dinner, Mom always makes enough food for a small Army and i'm guessing you don't get a lot of home cooked meals at the moment with all the work going on in your house."

"I don't wanna impose.."

"No I insist, let me save you from another night of take out"

He giggled at my accurate reply "Okay sure I'll stay for dinner"

What am I doing? Why did I just ask Jason DiLaurentis to stay for dinner, what is this round 2 of last time, well not really I' also need to invite Ezra for that, and as he's no longer welcome in my house...well tonight's going to be...different.

"Do you want something to drink, coffee, water, juice, anything?" Aria asked politley

"Coffee's good thanks" Jason still felt slightly uneasy and akward being here with Aria, he was trying his best but what Jason wanted more than anything was Aria, but she was unavailable, and that wasn't going to change anytime soon, well as far as Jason was concerned anyway.

Aria went over the coffee machine and brewe the coffee, normal strength, not the Hastings' way, It was akward enough without having the shakes from a caffine overdose. She put a littl hazlenut syrup in the coffee, to make it taste even better, she didn't know why she was putting in so much effort to impress Jason, she just was for some reason. She walked back over to the couch where Jason was sitting and handed him his coffee.

"wow, you really know how to make coffee" Jason said impressed

"I know right, I should open my own chain of coffee bean here in rosewood" she was hoping this joke would get more than a tumbleweed

"hahah, maybe" Just then Ella and Mike walke in through the front door, Mike shot a hey at the two of them, without really noticing who was in the room before he ran upstairs to wash up for dinner.

"Jason, hi, what are you doing here?" Ella said with a smile across her face

"Oh i just stopped by to see how Aria was doing.." Ella cut him off, not meaning to be impolite.

"Oh how sweet, would you like to stay for dinner, i always make extra, I'm sure there's enough to go around!"

"I actually already asked him to stay for dinner mom" Aria replie amused knowing that her mother would insist on asking Jason to stay

"Oh, well then it's settled, inner will be in 15 minutes...Hey Mike could you come down and set the dinner table please?"

"sure mom, one second" Mike soon came running down the stairs to help his mother and Aria motioned to Jason to follow her to the back door. As she led Jason into the garden she didn't realise quite how col it was out there as she sat on the swing on her back porch.

"Hey you're shivering, do you want my Jacket? " Jason was always concerned about Aria's well-being, she thought it was sweet, because she knew it was genuine, and not overprotective. She replied with a nod and chattering teeth from the cold, and he complied by handing her his navy blue hoodie, still warm from his body. Jason didn't usually dress so informal since he moved back to Rosewood, unless he was working on the house or playing pick-up at the basketball courts. Oh that's just what Aria needed in this situation, a flashback of Jason's shirtless body that glistened in the sun from the light film of sweat coursing down his body that day...That was all she need for her feelings for him to come rushing back, well that and that gorgeous smell of Chanel Bleu that lingered in his hoodie.

"_I don't remember alot from that time, but most of what i do remember i wish i could forget you know?"_

_Aria didn't know what to say to that so she just replied with a smirk... "you know what i do remember?"_

_"what?"_

_"your pink hair"_

_"really?" Aria was surprised, Jason was wasted that whole summer, and most of the time locked up in his room with Garret and Ian, and when he wasn't partying he was fighting with Alison. Why would she stick out in his memory after everything else he had forgotten?_

_"I thought it was cool" he was speaking so nonchalantly at her it kind of gave her butterflies which she didn't want to admit as she had a boyfriend...Ezra, which by this point wa so far back in her mind._

_"Really?" She was too nervous (but in an excite kind of way) that she couldn't make out any other words in her vocabulary right now!_

_"Really" Jason chuckled "you, you always did the unexpected, as apposed to me, which i also thought was cool" Jason began to slowyly walk back to his basketball game, only looking back once to give Aria a lingering look that sent shivers down her spine, she was so hypnotized by his words, and not to forget those intense back muscles all she could do was give a kind of have smile, half laugh kina thing before skiping away, she thought to herself "what am i 13?" she didn't care though, well she kinda did, she did still have a boyfriend at the same time as nursing this crush!_

Aria quickly snapped back to reality, and noticed that Jason was standing up right in front of her,

"Are you ok, you seemed to zone out for a second?"

"yeah i'm fine, just got dustracted for a minute!"

"your mom just called out that dinner's ready, you wanna head inside?"

"Sure!" She grabbed the hand that he had held out for her, an they slid together so perfectly, and he led her inside towards the dinner table where Mike and Byron were already sitting, As was her mother as she just finished dishing the food out on the table. Her father was sat at the head of the table with Ella right next to him, and Mike next to Ella, Aria motioned for Jason to sit first. so he took the seas opposite Mike and Aria sat next to Jason and her father. They soon dug into the food.

"This is really good "

"well thank you Jason, I don't actually cook that often, i afmit we do get take out alot, but on the rare occasion I do have time to cook i love to use my family's old recipes. Oh and please, you know we're somewhat of an informal family, and I insist that you call me Ella."

random conversation filled the room throughout the rest of the meal and dessert and after all the dishes were cleared away and dessert was finishe it was getting late, so Jason bid his goodbye's and Aria insisted on walking Jason home, but he had his car so she thought it would be a good opportunity to go and see Spencer.

The walk down the street to his car was silent, and he held her door open for her, the car journey was also fairly silent until they pulled up to Jason's drive.

"Well I hope we can do this again soon Aria, you know you can talk to me anytime!"

"Well i kinda wante to continue our conversation earlier, you're not going hom?" she asked confused

"Oh i'm not staying at home right now I'm staying at a motel in town whilst the floors and ceilings are being reinforced, the houses founations are too weak at the moment, wll i won't bore you with the architectural details, i thought you were going to Spencer's?"

"That's just what i told my mom because i knew she'd let me stay out later that way, and if i changed my min i could always stay at hers later without having to change my allabye"

"You are clever , i'll drive us to my motel then"

As Aria walked into Jason's tiny motel room, which for a crappy motel in a small town wasn't actually that bad, it had a pretty decent bed, television with cable, en suit bathroom that didn't have cockroaches, what else could you ask for? oh wait, maybe a couch?

"Umm...You can sit on the bed if you want" Jason motioned akwardyly, but for some reason Aria had never felt more comfortable, they sat own next to each other on the bed, not being too akward, but not being overly comfortable either. And they began to talk, Aria had assumed that Spencer had told Jason a bit about A and why they were so suspicious of him when he first moved back to town and they talked for hours relaying topics off of one another for the next couple of hours; they talked about A, Ali, Jason moving back, his plans for the house, Spencer an her father, Hannah, Emily, Mike, My parents and last but not least Ezra...Aria had a feeling she was going to be here a whiile, so she sent her momm a quick text to let her know she was staying at "spencer's" and another quick text to Spencer confirming the story, though she was surprised when Spencer didn't question it and just agree, did she know she'd be with Jason tonight, maybe she thought Ezra was back in town, oh well that would be a conversation for another day.

Jason didn't really want to ask but they had already covered most topics, it was the only one left, so he went for it "So how are you and..." he hesitated for a few seconds trying to remember his name from the night they met at the dinner party at the Montgomerys "...Ezra?" he continued.

"well..." Aria decided whether or not to tell him the truth or just reply with _yeah we're good _Just to move off the topic quickly. "we're not so great actually"

A ray of hope came across in Jason's eyes, though it was subtle enough for Aria not to notice.

"we came clean to my parents about our relationship, and to say they wern't happy about it would be a complete undersatement of the situation."

"I'm sorry I could tell he meant a lot to you" he was being as genuine as he possibly could even though it hurt him to think about the day he saw them kissing outside his house, he knew that Ezra used to be Aria's teacher but he couldn't exactly judge her for dating an older guy, after all she was 17 and he was 22.

"Thank you, well anyway, after we told my parents we stopped seeing each other for a while, but not to bore you with the details i'll cut this short. My dad set him up with a job in new orleans which he turned down to be with me which my father knew, my dad still hated the idea of us, but my mom was starting to understand it a little, to put it in her words, then Ezra got fired from Hollis because they found out that he was dating me, well not me exactly but one of his former students, and guess who tipped of the dean...my dad!"

"That's rough!" jason replied between nods

"I know right, i told my mom, that he of all people would understand inappropriate relationships

"Did you ever think that maybe that's wht he was so against you and Ezra, not the age difference but the fact that he'd been there himself in a similar situation with a student, that wasn't really real, and maybe he didn't want you getting hurt"

How was it that Jason always knew exactly what to say to her "I know i get where he's coming from but he didn't have to do that! Anyway, at the masked ball Ezra was there to surprise me, which i thought was romantic, and he told me that we were going to figure this all out that it didn't matter, but you know it did and about a week ago I told him that I wanted him to take the job in New Orleans and that I didn't want to be the reason for him to no teach, he said himself it's the only thing he knew for sure that he wanted to o with his life, well teach and be with me, i was hoping that he would say no i wouldn't resent you for it someway down the line, and that he'll find a teaching job in Rosewood or the city, but he just agreed, like I wasn't the most important thing, which I wasn't expecting, I thought i meant everything to him, and i knwo i told him to take the job, but i thought he'd stay and fight, I guess i didn't mean as much to him as i thought, so now i guess we're kind of over...for goo, we haven't spoken since then."

By now there were tears running, no pouring down Aria's cheeks, and for some reason she didn't feel embarassed at all that she was crying in front of Jason, She felt safe.

Jason wasn't used to having girls cry around him, but with Aria it as like he knew exactly what to do, he just wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in, they were now both laying down on the bed cradling each other whilst he just let her sob, until she was done. He didn't say a word he just held her, and let her cry. When She finally caught her breath and wiped away the tears she just looked up at Jason, and got lost in that vast ocean of green.

"Why do you care about me so much?" she was genuinely curious,

"You know, I don't know, well I don't think i could put it into words" He was trying to avoid eye contact, he wasn't used to being so open with people, the last time he was this open with someone was with Aria at Ian's funeral, he didn't know what it was about her that he could let his guard down so easily. "I think it's because you're one of the few people in my life that I completley trust, I've never really had someone in my life like that before, that I can trust completely, but with you I can be honest and open, and vulnerable, i feel like I can let you all the way in, and I think it's the same with you. When I look into those beautiful hazel eyes of yours I get so lost, almost hypnotized, I just feel this connection when i'm in the same room as you, it's weird, scary but kind of exciting at the same time, you know..?"

"I do" she replied softly, by now she was brushing jer jand across his jawline, was Ezra just a distraction from her feelings from Jason, she remembers the electricity coursing through her when they first kissed, and she was able to tell Ezra about it so easily, like she wasn't reliving herself of guilt, but telling the truth, maybe she has always loved Jason.

Their lips connected softly at first, different to last time, the kiss became more passionate wuite quickly. She glided he tongue along the bottom of his lip and preseed her lips against his, hard, raw, passionate to determine her urgency for him. To her it just felt so right. She slid her hand down to the hemline of his T-shirt, which complimente his musculare body beautifully, she pulled it off him and threw it in a pile next to his hoodie and their shoes, next to come off was her dress, which Jason did by sliding the two dainty straps off her shoulder one at a time and slowy unzipping the back while never breaaking eye contact, the dress dropped to the floor and Jason moved in for a kiss.

The moment was too perfect for words, it relayed from sweet, soft romantic moments, to moments of raw passion. he grabbed her by the waist and kissed her even harder than before and motioned toward the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist while he unzipped his jeans, the jeans dropped to his ankles and he stepped out of them. Aria's back now pressed up firmly against the wall he took her hand in his and raised it above their heads while never once breaking the kiss. They stayed like this for a moment or two, and Aria could feel Jason getting hard through her lace panties, as she felt this she dropped her legs to the ground whilst caressing his, she broke the kiss, looked him in the eyes, an she knew...This was meant to be.

They moved back over to the bed, she could feel Jason's warmth radiating from above her. He kissed her softly which sent a shiver down her spine, and made her back arch, his hand making it's way to the small of her back and sliding up to the clasp of her bra, unhooking it and throwing it to the ground. Next to be remove was her black lace panties. They were both completley naked, the most vulnerable they had ever been, and yet they had never felt so comfortable, both entangled between the sheets and within each other, Aria couldn't help the moans that slipped through her lips, Jason started slow, and gradually picked up the pace, once it was over they had a sense rush over them that had never felt so euphoric, that even with everything else going on in their lives at that moment in time, neither of them could care less. Right here, right now, is all that mattered to them.

**A/N: So what did you think? should I continue? Please review! **


	2. The morning after

A/N This story starts after 2x25 UnmAsked, if you haven't seen the season 2 finale yet, there may be spoilers. This chapter continues the morning after Jason and Aria spend their first night together.

It was quite early the next morning, the sun had just started to rise, and a ray of light coursed through the gap between the curtains of the motel room, and hit Aria's eyes, she rubbed her eyes and inhaled a deep breath. There was a brief moment of confusion when she first awoke, it soon cleared when she rolled over to watch Jason peacefully sleeping next to her. She didn't want to wake him, she couldn't wake him, he just looked so...serene.

Aria quietly crawled out of bed, Jason's big burgandy T shirt covering the better part of her body, and walked over to the desk by the oor, and grabbed her phone from her bag. 5.45AM is the time the clock on her phone read. All she wanted to do was crawl back into bed and bury herself in Jason's warm embrace, but she knew better than anyone, once she was awake, there was no chance of falling asleep again...Or maybe there was with Jason, but she knew if she did, she wouldn't wake up unitl at least the better part of the day was over, and she had school to go to.

She dipped into the bathroom which was on Jason's side of the bed, she lingered one last look at him before closing the door and running the shower. She tied her hair up in a high messy bun, so it wouldn't get wet and threw Jason's shirt on the floor. She let the hot water run over her delicate body for a minute or two, before lathering herself in soap that smelt of vanilla (this is when Aria couldn't help but let out a giggle at the fact Jason was so manly, yet he was using vanilla soap) she rinsed off and got out and wrapped herself up an a big white fluffy towel. She brushed her teeth and let her hair fall down to her shoulders again, she gave it a quick shake, so it didn't look a lot like bed hair and wandered out back into the bedroom. Thank go she always carried a spare change of clothes in her bag...Just in case. She put on a pair of flattering plain black leggings, and a loose baggy white vest top which had a floral skull on it, and her black wedges. She rolled up her dress and put it in her bag. Aria didn't usually wear a lot of make up which was good, because she didn't bring a lot with her, so she just moisturised and put a bit of black mascara and brown eyeliner on with a tiny bit of light brown eyeshadow in the crease of her eyelid, just to make her eyes POP.

She checked the time on her phone again this time it read 6.30 Am, this was a new record for Aria, it only took her 45 minutes to get ready _I guess when you don't really have a lot of choice in what you're going to wear, it spares up a lot of time! _she thought to herself. Just as she was finished with getting her bag ready and her things together, she turned to see Jason waking up.

"Morning" she smiled over at him

"Morning, what time is it?" he smiled back

"25 to 7 in the morning" still with a grin on her face

"Give me 20 minutes and we can go for breakfast before school" Aria just nodded back and Jason came over to where she was standing and planted a kiss at the top of her forehead and disappeared into the bathroom where he conducted almost the exact same routine as Aria (minus the messy bun and T-shirt, as he was only wearing yesterday's boxers)

15 minutes later Jason came out of the bathroom in a pair of lightened black jeans which hung loose, but not too loosely around his waist with a blue button down shirt. He finished off with a green military style jacket and walked towards Aria who was putting on her leather jacket. There was no akwardness between them whatsoever. Did they need to talk about what happened last night? Maybe. But for now, this just felt like they'd been doing this for years and there was a sense of familiarity and routine that had come so naturally.

The car Journey was silent again as Jason drove them to coffee bean where they stopped for breakfast and they got a seat near the front window. A 40-something, tired looking blonde waitress, who had clearly been working the graveyeard shift as well as this morning, came to take their order.

"What can i get you two?" The waitress asked in a kind of texan accent you could just about make out with the smacking noise she made from chewing her gum.

"umm..I'll have a medium soy caramel latte and a blueberry muffin please" Aria said looking up at the waitress momentarily trying not to stumble on any words from her very specific coffee order, and then looked toward Jason.

"I'll have a coffee...black, and a bagel, thanks" _always a minimalist _Aria thought.

There was a light conversation whilst waiting for their order.

"Do you have counselling today?" Aria said without breaking eye contact with Jason

"Yeah, not 'til this afternoon though, I'm going to the office in the city, I got some paperwork to catch up on there which needs to be finished like yesterday, if i ever want the business to be running again"

"I think it's really great that you're taking over the family business, it must be difficult doing it all by yourself"

"It can be, but I'm enjoy what I do there, I mean architechture facinates me, It's what i went to college to study, but didn't get the chance to complete, so I guess i'm just lucky my parents want to leave the business behind and let me have it, now I get to do what I love as well as counselling kids" The conversation was interrupted by the waitress bringing over their food. There wasn't much conversation whilst they were eating but it didn't take them long to finish.

"Well I should probably get to school, before i'm late" Aria suggested

"Well I can drive you on my way into the city, I know school's only a few blocks away, but i'm heading that way anyway so.."

"Yeah, that sounds great" Aria replied

Jason pulled into the front of school, and leaned in for a kiss, It wasn't a deep passionate kiss like last night, but it wasn't a boring peck on the lips either. It was...Perfect, comforting, safe, and just enough to put her whole body on vibrate! "Jason, last night, this morning it was all perfect, and everything just fet so right, but i'm not 100% sure what that means for us now"

"Yeah I know, we'll figure it out though" Again with the reassuring smile.

"we will. Talk about it later?" she said whilst stepping out of the car

"Definitely" He smirked before driving off.

A/N What do you think of this chapter, please review, and send ideas of what you think would be good for this story. p.s. sorry fro grammer mistakes in the last chapter my 'D' key on my keyboard is kind of dodgy, and I use wordpad, so it doesn't let you know if you've made a spelling mistake, I do proof read, but sometimes you can miss a few! xo. 


	3. Electricity

**A/N This story starts after 2x25 UnmAsked, if you haven't seen the season 2 finale yet, there may be spoilers. **

**carries on from the last chapter, Aria is in school and later meets with Jason. There's a bit of spoby and sparia in this chapter too.**

Aria walked up the steps to the main door of her school, she couldn't believe there was only a matter of a few weeks left before summer break, and she would be a senior, they had just started sophmore year when Ali disappeared. She couldn't believe how much her life had changed in 2 years. The past week or so in school, Aria had been walking around like a zomble, just going through the motions and doing as little homework as possible to make sure she didn't flunk the class. She was jealous of Spencer, as doing the bear minimum for her in class was still getting an A grade, Spencer has never gotten any grade since middle school lower than a B and even then she decided to re do the work and hand in extra credit, to make sure she had the highest grade, Aria never did know whether that was spencer's choice or her father's.

Today, Aria felt different, she wasn't walking around like a zombie, well she wasn't jumping for joy and skipping down the corrider to her locker either. But for a change, she was pleasantly numb, and she had Jason to thank for that, she had him to pull her out of the darkness that currently surrounded her. Spencer, forever the early bird, was waiting at her locker for her.

"Hey how'd it go with Jason last night?"

"excuse me?" Aria was stunned for a second, how could she know what had happened between them last night?

"Yeah he said he was going to your house after we spoke yesterday"

"Oh yeah, everything went...fine, more than fine everything was great, and my mom invited him to stay for dinner"

"Oh, wasn't that kind of akward?" Spencer knew that Aria used to have feelings for Jason, but she thought she was still getting over Ezra, so she didn't undersatnd how Aria could act so calmly after one of her former crushes was sitting around discussing current events over the dinner table with her and her family.

"No not really, like we talked for a bit, and my mom came home from picking up Mike and asked if Jason wanted to stay for dinner, and insisted since he's living in a motel whilst his house is being fixed, and it was just really...comfortable"

Spencer raised an eyebrow "Comfortable?" she enquired as they walked out in to the courtyard before first period to finish their coffee and get a little privacy.

"yeah, you know, we can trust him now, and he was just easy to talk to"

"Aria, can I ask you a question, and you promise that you'll answer honestly?"

"Of course" Aria was now a bit confused, but went along with Spencer

"well, it's sort of two questions really, first Why did i have to cover for you last night, and second, do you have feelings for Jason again?" she asked worried about her friend, she really did trust Jason now, especially now that she knew he was her brother, Spencer was never really close with her family in a way that she could talk to them about her feelings and personal issues, but now that Jason was in the equation she had someone in her family that she could talk to. But Aria had just gotten out of a relationship a little over a week ago, and she didn't want her to rush into anything, or her to get hurt again.

"Umm, to be honest Spence, I don't think my feelings for Jason ever really went away, I think I just burried them because I had to, for Ezra, but I think they were always there, so to answer your question, yes i really do have feelings for him, and the reason you had to cover for me last night was because I went to his motel, but before you jump to conclusons, we really did just go there to talk...(at first, is what Aria wanted to add) we talked about everything that was going on in our lives at the moment and I told him all about Ezra, and he was really supportive, and then we kissed, and then one thing led to another, and i spent the night"

Spencer didn't know what to make of all this "Well, thank you for being honest, but I am now very disturbed that I heard the last part, I didn't really need to know that you slept with my brother!" She said with a very disturbed, but supportive look on her face

"well you told me to be honest" Aria giggled "But thanks for not judging me"

"I regret stopping you and Jason from getting together in the first place, I hold myself responsible for you getting hurt by Ezra, if i didn't judge Jason so quickly, I wouldn't have put all the ideas in your head that he was dangerous or a bad person, and i wouldn't have gone to Ezra and he wouldn't have picked you up from Jason's that day and you wouldn't have felt obligated to go back to him, and you woul..."

"Spencer! I don't blame you"

"well good, because I just want you to be happy, and i'm glad you can finally do that with Jason."

The bell rang and the girls went to class, nothing like a deep heartfelt talk before the first bell has even rang.

Lunch had passed and The girls were going to their last class of the day, Spencer to A.P history, Emily had swim practice, Hanna and Caleb had home room, and Aria was in her advanced art class, which she usually enjoyed but was still feeling a lack of creativity, not even a night with Jason DiLaurentis can cure everything, almost everything, but not everything, some things just take time. Just then the door to her class opened and a student handed her teacher a note and walked back out the class.

"Aria Montgomery, can you go to room 212" her art teacher said bluntly, all of the girls' teachers were getting tired of them receiving 'special' treatment, like homework extentions, and turning a blind eye when they cut class occasionally, even though they rarely did, well Hanna did but the other girls were always in class and they only got a short extension on their term papers, it wasn't exaactly 'special' treatment, considering all that they've been through.

Aria didn't even ask why, she just got up and left the class room, thankful that she didn't have to come up with something to paint and prentend it was another 'abstract' piece. Room 212 was a small room that Aria thought looked like it had been rennovated from a closet to an office, she was right. She looked up at the name on the door. It stated in big bold letters 'Jason DiLaurentis, Counsellor'

Aria thought,_ did Jason send for me or did the principle think that I needed a counsellor, oh well, better than class_.

She knocked lightly before entering the room, Jason was sat at hs desk looking through files, the blinds behind his desk were shut and the room was lit by only a dim lamp in the corner, and the desk lamp Jason was using to read

"Hey, you wanted to see me?" Aria said, not knowing what else to say

"Yeah, I thought we could talk about last night..._and_ I also thought you would appreciate me getting you out of class" He smiled

"I do appreciate it a lot, seriously you don't know how hard I was trying to resist painting another blob of dark color on the canvas again, but I thought we weren't talking until later?"

"I finished counselling early, and I knew you didn't have your car, because I dropped you off this morning, so, I thought we could talk now instead and I could give you a ride home after?"

"sounds great! so...Last night! I'm usually not that forward with the guys I'm not dating but..."

"Well I'm glad you were, and we both know I'm not just some guy, you know I care about you Aria, and I'm sure you care about me too, but I also know you just got out of a relationship, and I don't want to rush you into anything you're not ready for, If you want to wait, or just take it slow, i'm fine with that but..."

Aria cut in "No, I'm ready, I care about you Jason, a lot, and I think that my feelings for you never really went away, I was just hiding them, because I didn't want to hurt Ezra, but that's over now, and i'm ready...to be with you" she had never been so sure of anything she had ever said before, than the words that just came out of her mouth, and before she could even blink "I love you, Jason"

_Oh god! was it too soon to say those words, a few weeks ago I was certain that I loved Ezra. I guess it's ok that I said it, I've known Jason practically my while life, well since I was really young, and I know we're not officially together yet, but we both know the feelings have always been there...I shoul really think before I let words fall out of my mouth!_

He was shocked at first that she had said that, no one had ever said those words to him before, but he was sure of it too "I love you too Aria" he said in one breath.

They sat on the old couch that Jason had in his office, and he began kissing her, the way she loved to be kissed, passionate, intense, meaningful and they dipped down so he was hovering above her and they just kissed and kissed, like they were the only people that existed in this moment.

An hour had passed and Jason stood up to put his shirt back on, he never wanted to let go of Aria. Ever.

"I guess we didn' get much talking done, huh?" Aria laughed

"I said all I needed to say, and heard everything I needed to hear" Aria loved the honesty in Jason's voice

"Well, there's one thing we didn't talk about...Where does this leave us?"

"Aria, I have never been as sure about anything in my life as I am of you, I want you, all of you, everyday. I've never really had a real relationship before, so I don't know what the protocol is, and I might mess this up sometimes, but I know you feel the same way I do, so I guess, if you want it too, we're in a relationship"

"I want it too" and they had one final kiss before Aria cut it off "I have to go see my mom before I leave, meet you in the parking lot?

"Sure" he replied

Aria had never seen Jason be so open, not even at Ian's funeral, but if she had to pinpoint one moment between the two of them, it would be the moment they shared at Ian's funeral...It was in that moment that she knew she cared about him, and he cared about her, it was then she realised that he trusted her more than anyone, why else would he have shown her that note, and told her those things. He wasn't the kind of guy to be vulnerable, which is why the girls thought he was hiding something at first, he's just private. But the way he could be so open with Aria, is why she knows that this is real, Ezra always hid his feelings from her, and even when he did talk to her about them, he was always holding back, Aria knows more of Jason's secrets in a few days, than she found out about Ezra in a year. There was so much about Ezra's personal life that she still didn't know, and now she didn't care. She had Jason and for her, that will always be enough.

Whilst leaving Jason's office, she walked down the hall towards her mother's classroom, she knew her mother would be finished teaching by now, so she didn't need to knock, and walked straight in.

"Hi, honey are you on your way home?"

"yeah, I just stopped by because I forgot my keys an didn't want to be locked out all night whilst you and dad are in the city!"

"Oh, I'll get them now, Do you need a ride home before we head out?" Ella asked while fondling around her bag to find Aria's keys

"oh no, it's ok Jason's giving me a ride!" Ella handed Aria her keys with a big grin across her face. "Hey, mom can I ask you something?"

"Sure" Ella knew what she was going to ask, but let her carry on anyway

"would you be ok, if...(she hesitated) Jason and I were...dating"

"I'd be more than ok with it, you two have known each other for a long time, and i see the way you look at each other when you're in the same room, it was just a matter f time before you two became a couple!"

"So...you don't mind the age difference, i mean he's only a year or two younger than Ezra was"

"It was never the age difference between you and Ezra that bothered me, you know that, it was more than that, but you're almost 18 are Jason's almost 23? That's only 5 years and you're quite mature for your age! To answer your question I'm ok with you two, and I'm sure your dad would be too!" she assured her daughter with a smile

"Thanks mom"

"But there is one thing I will say, I don't want you to do anything you're not ready to and I know the past month or so with us have been hard, but you _can _talk to me about anything, i'm always here to listen"

That said, Aria walked over to her mother and gave her a hug before saying goodbye and wishing her a nice night in the city, and walked out to the parking lot to meet Jason._

It was 5.30 Pm and Aria was home alone, Mike was out playing basketball, she was glad he was socialising with his friends again! Her parents went into the city for dinner and a movie, something they hadn't done in a while, after all the drama they've had the past few months her parents needed to reconnect, she thought that was sweet, but then shivered at the though of her parents 'reconnecting' _ew_

At that moment Aria's phone beeped, she picked it up to read the text

**Hey, do you want to come over later and get dinner?- Spencer**

**yeah, i'll be over in 10 - Aria**

Aria grabbed her shoes and jacket and went downstairs, she checked that everything was locked up before leaving and got into her car and drove to Spencers. Less than 10 minutes later she pulled up in Spencer's driveway, she noticed Jason's car wasn't in his driveway on her way up, and also noticed that Toby's truck was parked right outside Spencers.

She knocked on Spencer's door an walked straight in. Spencer was sat at the island in her kitchen, she was dressed pretty similar to Aria, her hair was in a high messy bun, and she wore very little make-up and black leggings with a thin, loose grey jumper, which hung slightly off the shoulder. Where as Aria was wearing Dark blue leggings, a similar jumper to Spencer's but in black which also hung off the shoulder and her hair was in a braid which hung to the side by her left shoulder. Both were wearing ballet flats, Aria black, Spencer nude. Aria took a seat next to Spencer, after getting a fresh cup of coffee for the two.

"Well if I knew you were wearing that, I probably would've changed!" Aria suggested, spencer just laughed "So, I saw Toby's truck outside, is he here?"

"No, he and Jason went to get dinner, is thai ok? I know you love coconut shrimp"

"Yeah Thai's great, So Toby and Jason are coming over too, again... If I knew this was a double date, I woul've changed my clothes" she laughed again

"It's not a date Aria, It's us having a quiet night in with our boyfriends, my parents and Melissa are out of town so you can stay over"

"You know, I've been waiting for a night like this, It's something i never would have felt comfortable doing with Ezra you know? Just hanging out with him and my friends, just felt wrong, but this...feels good. It feels even better knowing that i'm getting coconut shrimp"

"It does feel good. let's pick what movie we're going to watch" Aria and Spencer set up the TV in her family room Toby and Jason had returned with the food and they were all snuggled on the couch watching "It happened that night" It was one of Aria's favorites, Spencer's too, and even though Jason would never admit it, he was a fan of the classics.

Content was how she felt right now, and she could tell the others felt it too, she was just hoping there was nothing that would get in the way of it. There was a storm outside, the rain was heavy against the windows. It was getting late and Jason had to go, the storm had lightened enough for him and Toby to drive, but they had to leave fast before the storm picked up again. Jason said goodnight to Aria, and Toby to Spencer and they ran across the driveway to their cars. 20 minutes later Aria and Spencer wandered up to Spencer's room and turned the lights off and fell asleep, they fell asleep so content and instananeous, that they hadn't even notice the power cut out.

**A/N: So what did you think, any ideas for the next chapter, did the power cut out because of the storm or was it for another reason? What should happen next for Aria and Jason? Please comment and review, and i hope you liked it xo.**


End file.
